Reflections on Loss
by Zipperhead
Summary: Same story, new title. Previously Tin Dreams. A dream of what once was.


Disclaimer: Despite my best efforts, I do not own Tin Man, nor any members of the Cain family, nor (tragically) Glitch, nor any Mobats. One might have guessed this by the fact that this is on something called "." *nods wisely*

The mist draws back and a house comes into view. It is nothing much to see, but it is home, and that is enough.

From the open door runs a small boy of no more than five annuals. He calls out a single word, over and over, laughter ringing through his voice.

A man approaches the house on foot. Upon seeing the child, a wide grin crosses his features. He breaks into a run. The boy lets out a final joyful cry as he is swept up into the man's arms. The man's hat falls from his head as he lifts the laughing child into the air. He reaches down for his hat, which he then sets on the boy's head.

The man's gaze is drawn from the child in his arms to the house. A woman stands at the doorway, her eyes shining with mirth at the sight. The man beams at her, starting forward again.

Now, allow the image to fade. A small room comes into view. The last flames of a fire remain in the fireplace, letting off a warm glow. A woman sits at an old sofa. She is slumped to the side, resting her head on one hand. Her light brown hair has fallen from the ribbon she had tied it back with, and is now hanging loose around her face. Her eyes drift gently closed.

A man enters the room, smiling lovingly upon seeing the woman. He takes her hand gently, and her eyes flutter open. After he mutters a few words to her, the woman allows herself to be helped from the sofa. The man leans forward to kiss her. He then leads her nearly sleeping form out of the room and down the hall.

The image fades again, as the view pulls back out of the room. The entire house is in sight as before. The scene, however, is anything but the same.

The house is now empty and unkept. A man stands silently at the path in front. He doesn't move. He doesn't speak. He merely stands, staring at the house with heartbroken blue eyes. He stands, as though waiting for something, for what seems like an eternity.

"Wyatt?" calls a soft voice, breaking the silence. The man turns to see a woman watching him with a desperate sort of hopefulness. "Wyatt... It's you..." she murmurs.

He watches with wide eyes, his breath coming fast now, as she takes a few hesitant steps forward to him. His lips move to speak, but no words come. He steps forward and takes her hand gently.

"Adora," he says in barely more than a whisper. The woman blinks back a few tears as she nods. Wyatt takes her in his arms.

"I... I thought you were dead," she sobs softly.

"I thought you were, too, love," Wyatt mutters. Tears fill his own eyes now. Adora clings to him, her shoulders shaking.

Adora pulls back slightly. "If I had thought you were still alive, I would have... I never...." Her voice trails off.

"Shh," Wyatt mutters soothingly. "I know, Adora. If I could have, you know I would have looked for you too. But I'm here now. It's all right, love."

"I love you, Wyatt," she says. "I missed you.... I missed you so much. I never thought I would see you again... I never thought I'd be able to...."

Wyatt's eyes widen suddenly. "Oh, lord... This is...?" he mutters in pained shock. Adora holds his gaze for a moment, before the realization sinks in.

"N-no!" she gasps.

It's clear both understand the situation, though both fight to deny it. This cannot last. Already the darkness invades the edges of the world, and conscious begins to return.

"Wyatt!" Adora cries, as the the world begins to fade.

"Adora!" he calls back, as he grabs for her, though his hand pass through hers. "I love you, don't you ever forget. Promise me!"

"I promise, I'll remember!" she calls through her sobs. "I love you too! And tell Jeb that I love him!"

"I will!" Wyatt says. Both voices seemed to become fainter.

"This isn't the end, I swear!" Adora yells. "We'll see each other again!"

"I know we will!" Wyatt tries to yell, but the darkness overtakes the pair of them, and the voices are drawn away.

The dream ended with a jolt. The loss was too great, even if it hadn't been real. To have been so close... But it couldn't have possibly been real. Wyatt was dead, there was nothing to be done about that.

---

Like it? Please review. Hate it? Tell me why. See anything that ought to be improved? I'd love to know.


End file.
